Extended piping requires that shorter lengths of pipe be welded together end to end to form a longer section and prior to joining two lengths together. The mated ends must be machined to receive a weld. Machines that bevel the end of a length of pipe engage the inner surface of the pipe and retain the machine rigid with respect to the pipe. The machine includes a rotating member with a cutting end. Some machines can be configured to automatically cut a bevel at a fixed angle, for example, cut at ten degrees. Other machines move the tool radially at a fixed rate and provide a manually operable feed screw for moving the tool axially.